narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avenging Match, Cousins Battle: Lukino Kurosaki vs Ryuka Uchiha
Ryuka's anger Lukino was jumping from tree to tree on all four's looking for powerful opponent's when he sensed a powerful presence behind him. He turned around and drew his blade calling out, "Who's there?" "Me." Was the simple reply. "I'm sure Ahatake told you about me..." Lukino pinched his nose as he looked at his cousin. "Ryuka right? You have a nasty smell around u. Smells like blood lust." At first, Ryuka, dressed in his Shinigami-like attire, said nothing at first, his arms at his sides. But then, a slow smile came across his face. "Well, then...." He said softly, his tone laced with a malicious intent. "I guess we understand each other in that department, don't we?" "Well I have nothing against you if you wanna fight." Lukino said cracking his knuckles. "Family or not I don't care who I kill! I love fightning and the bloodshed that follows it!" Ryuka frowned. "Is that so?" He bent his arms, his fists in a defensive position. "Then you won't mind if I punch a few bloody holes in your torso, right?" "Not really! I love fighting and blood and wounds are just the price you pay to enjoy it." Lukino said. drawing his sword. "But I have Father's sword and his tutelage! You can't win!" "You sure about that?" Ryuka's calm, unnerving, and yet angered tone, was evident, as he fixed himself into a defensive position. "Father taught me well!" Lukino said. "He would hate you if you killed me!" "Even your dad had a hard time fighting me." Ryuka stated simply. "You shouldn't be that much of a problem. Now..." He flexed his fists, his smile returning. "Are you gonna attack, or do I'' have to?" "Dad never used all of his power." Lukino said with a tone of disgust. "And '''YOU' make the first move." Ryuka merely laughed, raising a finger to point at Lukino. "Aoshan." A second after the word was uttered, a concentrated beam of energy erupted towards Lukino at violent speed, ripping through the ground as clean as butter. But Lukino was in the air. "I'm not as weak as you think!" He cried shooting a red crescent at the Uchiha. Ryuka was not impressed. He extended his hand towards the blast, the palm beginning to blow a purple color. It met with the red crescent, and with a shift of his arm, he broke through it, canceling out both attacks. "Yes, but you are a bit too arrogant." He replied mockingly. "Yes, but I'm also my Father's son!" Lukino said from behind Ryuka. And with that he slashed his throat making him fall. "You're also stupid." Ryuka had tilted his head back slightly, the attempted slashing of the throat grazing his neck. Then, with quick reaction, he spun around, raising and slamming his knee straight into Lukino's gut. Lukino went flying but got himself, his mid racing to make sure he had that technique down. "Aoshan... I'll remember that." Lukino charged at his cousin and slashed at his gut, making blood spurt out. Fortunately for Ryuka, he had pulled himself back, the aimed slash once again scratching his skin. He thrust his right leg up, kicking the sword away from his hands and into the air. But the blade came right back down into Lukino's hand. "You're inexperienced boy!" Came the voice of Kiba from inside the blade. "Deal with it!" Lukino said sending a blast of chakra from the blade. Ryuka narrowed his eyes, crouching and leaping off of the ground. The chakra blast whizzed by his feet, smashing into an unfortunate tree that was forcibly knocked to the ground. He touched down on his feet slightly after. "I don't think going all out will be necessary for now." He thought calmly, staring at the boy with intensity. But Lukino had grabbed the Uchiha's arm and swung him 'round and 'round then let him go. Ryuka's eyes widened. "What the...?!" He quickly backflipped, skidding on his feet in order to stop and nearly falling on his butt. The result was him in a crouching position, looking over his opponent. "Such speed...." True Power Lukino was running at him at full speed. "Now for my true power! Or at least half of it!" Lukino slashed Ryuka multiple timed and then hit him with a punch to the gut. Ryuka frowned, stepping in the corresponding direction to dodge each of the attacks. Then, he simply caught the fist and gripped tightly, not letting go. His other fist cocked back and thrust, striking Lukino straight in the jaw. "Just the same as his dad...reckless." He smiled at the thought. Lukino dodged the blow and punched his cousin in the gut again with a fistful of chakra. It was enough to make Ryuka release him, staggering back. He clenched his teeth, holding his stomach, and blood trickled from his chin. His eyes were widened, as they fell on Lukino. "Not that powerful are we cousin?" Lukino said in a mocking tone Ryuka blinked. "Maybe I'm underestimating him a bit." One of his hands gripped the handle of his sword, as he slowly unsheathed it. "Don't talk about yourself that way, it doesn't suit you." He retorted, a small smile crossing his face. "If I didn't know better," Lukino said, sending a wave of chakra from his sword "I'd say I'm starting to grown on you cousin!" Ryuka raised his in a two-handed overhead move, before swinging it down, slicing the chakra blast in half in two quick motions. "You're only growing weaker in my eyes." "Weaker...weaker...weaker..." The word rang in Lukino's head and he started to growl his eyes glowing red. "ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Lukino roared as he ran at Ryuka, sword forgotten on the ground, with surprising speed and slashed him in the gut with his claws. "Impossible!" Ryuka's eyes widened, as he skidding back. The slash was solid this time, cutting in deep. He held his stomach in pain, glaring at the now-transformed demon. There was no sign of a chakra shield....yet. Was he different from Ahatake? "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Lukino gave a mighty roar and charged at Ryuka and this timed aimed to slash at his head. "Lukino...." a voice rang in dimly in his head as he stopped dead searching to see where it came from. "Be rational... learn to focus this power instead of driving your self in a blinding rage..." Lukino's fangs and claws shrunk only slightly as he was still using the chakra but he seemed to be gaining reason. He picked up his sword. "Sorry about that, Ryuka it happens from time to time." Lukino said sending a red crescent slightly larger and more powerful than the previous at his cousin. Ryuka narrowed his eyes, sidestepping the blast. His hand, still pressed onto his stomach, glowed a dim purple, and slowly the wound began to heal. Clearly, it would take a lot of his chakra. But that was fine, considering how much he had. He twisted his sword around, before pointing it at Lukino. "Revive...Keibatsu." Immediately, multiple and small holes appeared down the middle of his blade, and it pulsed once. "I can feel the power coming from that blade." Lukino thought and his control was starting to slip. "Didn't I say CALM DOWN!" came the voice again. Lukino regained reason just as something under him started to bubble and he felt heat. ''"It's starting! Hold control!" he thought as the aura surrounded him. "All right!" he thought as the aura merged with his blade. "This is more like it!" Lukino sent a huge ball of energy at Ryuka, followed up with a red crescent from his blade. This time, Ryuka didn't even bother to dodge. However, he did use his free hand to hold his palm out in front of him, as a signal to stop. Both attacks connected head-on, resulting in a flash of light. Lukino scowled as his attack seemed to do nothing and diassapeared from view then reappeared in front of Ryuka with a glowing red Rasengan and jammed it straight into Ryuka's gut. This time, Ryuka grinned. Reaching with his free hand, he gripped Lukino's wrist tightly, avoiding the Rasengan. Then, he dropped his sword, raising his other hand openly. "This is for Ahatake!" Then, he brung it back down, smacking Lukino across the face. Like a fast pendulum, he brought it back once again, continuing to slap his opponent repeatedly as if he were his own kid. But then Ryuka heard snarling and felt at crack as Lukino had grabbed his hand and twisted, breaking the bones. Then he slashed Ryuka across the mid-section with his claws. "Don't you EVER do that again!" Lukino said to him Ryuka merely grinned. "I had to slap some sense into you..." He said mockingly, although wincing at the pain in his hand. With his unbroken one, he picked up the blade and readied himself once again. The Final Blow Lukino rummaged through his pockets and threw Ryuka a green bean he was all to familiar with. "Eat it." Lukino barked. "There's no use fightning a handicapped opponent it takes all the fun out of the fight." "Handi--?!" Ryuka's eye twitched. "Just because you managed to pop a few knuckles doesn't mean I'm helpless." He retorted, whipping his broken hand before simply putting it in his pocket. Smoke appeared over Lukino and reappeared looking like Kyashi. "Eat it." Now that was just plain ridiculous. As chakra was applied to his hand, he slowly lifted two fingers and pointed it at Lukino. "Just for that, you're gonna die." A concentrated amount of chakra formed at the tip. "Lukino.... NOW!!!!!" Lukino reverted back to his form and activated his Mangekyou Shyakugan "Tsukiyomi." replayed Ahatake's death for Ryuka but making it show Kyashi and Ryuka dying brutally. Ryuka grinned, his Sharingan activating. "GENJUTSU?" He said laughingly, pointing at the illusion. "Is that your so-called best?" His crimson eyes glowed brilliantly, and it immediately faded from his eyes, turning itself on Lukino instead. But Lukino was suddenly gone and reappeared in an instant in front of Ryuka this time showing and image of Ryuka himself Killing Kyashi. Ryuka snorted, simply reversing the genjutsu once again on Lukino. "What a letdown. You can't even match up to your own father's power, and yet you wield his sword. You defile his name, even as we fight." Lukino drew his sent a huge mass of flame from his sword at Ryuka and then appeared behind him to cut his back. A devilish grin came across Ryuka's features. He twisted around and blocked the strike, initiating a sword lock. When the ball of flame came close enough, however, he disappeared, allowing the fireball to smash into and envelop Lukino. He still did not stop his own words. "You say your dad wasn't at his full power when he fought me. But is that true, or is your false faith in him blinding you?" "How could I have any faith at all in Father?" Lukino said with disgust in his voice. "And Father wasn't at full power when he fought you. He was too soft and I've let that rub off on me." Lukino's tail grew bigger showing his increase in power. He dissapeared and reappeared in front of Ryuka and grabbed his neck choking him them throwing into the largest rock formation he could see. The Uchiha quickly flipped onto his feet, landing straight on the rock and launching himself right back at his one-tailed enemy. "He cared for you....he loved you...and yet you kill him as if you hadn't known him at all!" When close enough, he sheathed his sword, sending a volley of punches straight into Lukino's gut, then followed up with a knee to the chin to knock him off-balance. It was more than enough time to raise his palm out again, seemingly charging a final Aoshan. "Say hi to Ahatake for me." But then Ryuka was flying from a punch that hadn't come from Lukino. "Ryuka I thought you were better than that!" Ryuka clenched his eyes shut, skidding on his feet at a low level to the ground. When he stood up, about to glare at the person who interfered, his eyes widened. "What...?" And Ahatake was standing there looking dead serious armed with what seemed to be a new sword. "Ryuka would you actually kill your own cousin?" Ahatake said glaring at him. Ryuka narrowed his eyes right back. "He isn't that close to me." He retorted. "Especially not after what he did to you." Ahatake raised his blade to Ryuka's throat. "He's just a bit demented. I dropped him on his head when he was little. Don't kill him." "I doubt that excuses him from having a sense of morality." Ryuka said in an annoyed tone, but didn't bother to move the sword away. Ahatake laughed. "And he wasn't lying. I never did use full power against you and I'm even stronger now than I was then. You can improve your fightning skills alot when you're dead." "What? You think I haven't, either?" Ryuka rolled his eyes, looking over at Lukino and folding his arms across his chest. "I know you have, Ryuka." Ahatake said. "I've been keeping tabs on everyone, you included. By the way, when are you and Kyashi ever going to get married?" Ryuka looked over at him skeptically. Then, he looked off to the side in fake thought. "We were thinkin' a few days from now. Why?" "Well we'll -that is to say Lynterria and I- will be coming Earth on your wedding to celebrate." Ahatake said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We've contacted Akiko via telepathy and we'll let her know when it is. Why don't we spar after your wedding for old times sake?" Ryuka grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He replied. " Good. And speaking of marriages mine is kinda on the rocks and Lynterria decided for us to fight to get it settled so I need to go back. I'm breaking all the rules just being here now." "Dude, you're hopeless!" Ryuka put his hands on his hips, laughing at his close cousin's situation. "She doesn't stand a chance you know." Ahatake said holding up his new blade. "Not with my new blade ''Shisui here."'' "New blade?" Lukino thought. "Don't be so sure...just because you have a new weapon doesn't mean she can't outsmart you." Ryuka said teasingly, wagging a finger at Ahatake. "True but just as my old destruction fang blade that Lukino now wields had a spirit so does this one." Ryuka sighed, clearly relucant to accept the fact that Lukino now possessed the blade Ahatake once had. But he hid it well, putting on a good-hearted smile. "When we spar again, I'll get to see how good you are with it, right?" "Of course. And I know what you're feeling Ryuka. You will leave my son alone unless it's a good old-fashioned sparring match." And then Ahatake started to fade. "Well it seems Lynterria is getting tired and doesn't want to maintain the technique much longer. It was nice seeing you again, Ryuka and we'll be back for the wedding I assure you." Ryuka closed his eyes, raising two fingers to his head in an informal salute. "Thanks, Ahatake." Ahatake mimicked hiRyuka's motion and turned to his son. "Lukino I have one word for you, '''TRAIN'. I'm dissapointed Ryuka could push you around like that. You need to get stronger. I'll be back."'' and with that Ahatake faded completely. "How did that happen?" Lukino asked Ryuka didn't answer, and he turned back around. "I guess there's no reason for me to stay now. I got what I wanted." "Where do you think you're going?" Lukino asked drawing his sword. "If you know what's best for you..." Ryuka turned his head, a fierce glare in his eyes. "You'll sheathe your sword. At this rate, I wouldn't have any problem beating you down to a bloody pulp, which is what I would've done if I didn't have any respect for your father." And Lukino had a look of defiance in his eyes that made him resemble Ahatake very much, but he sheathed his sword. "Fine..." It almost made Ryuka smile. Almost. He turned his head back around. "If you really wish to prove that you are the true wielder of your father's sword, listen to his words. When you've finally gained the strength you needed, seek me out, and defeat me. Then, and only then will you have proven yourself." "Who better to train with than my older brother..." Lukino said as Ryuka started to walk off. Lukino took off at a run wondering how he had beaten his father yet lost to his cousin. "Well Big Brother, I'll find you and have you train me." ---- THE END Category:Articles marked as clear